


Life Changes (Like the Shoreline of the Sea)

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Harry and Louis have to raise a baby together, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically there's an accident, Drug Use, Eleanor has more screentime, Happy Ending, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Major Character Death(s), More angst, Not so much Ziam, Sharing a Bed, actually, entual Smut, or niall, sorry about that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Гарри и Луи ненавидят друг друга. Ладно, может, ненависть - не совсем нужное слово. Отвращение? Неприязнь? Антипатия? Давайте просто скажем, что они не ладят.После ужасного свидания вслепую единственное, что объединяет их - обоюдная неприязнь друг к другу и любовь к их крестной дочери Изабелле. Так происходит до момента, пока после одного случая им не приходится воспитывать ее вместе как их совместного ребенка. О, и это значит, что им нужно хорошо ладить друг с другом. Каждый день. В одном доме. До конца их жизней.Упоминали ли мы, что они ненавидят друг друга?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Changes (Like the Shoreline of the Sea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720264) by [rosemeetsdagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemeetsdagger/pseuds/rosemeetsdagger). 



 

###  [Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7720264/chapters/17594746): I

 Кончики пальцев хаотично скользят по каждому типу дорогого материала, пытаясь найти идеальный наряд для свидания. У Гарри имеется обширная коллекция Burberry, Yves Saint Laurent и Gucci, которую он периодически надевает на специальные и общественные мероприятия. В этот раз нужно что-то особенное. Сегодня состоится его первое свидание за три года, и ему нужен наряд, который сведет его партнера с ума. К сожалению, Зейн только недавно сообщил ему о свидании, но Стайлс знает, что первое впечатление имеет большое значение. У него не будет второго шанса на исправление косяков.

Его взгляд скользит на крошечные часы на руке, отмечая, что прошел уже час, и это, черт возьми, начинает его доставать. Глубоко вздохнув, он небрежно откидывается на мягкий диван, пытаясь думать о чём-то счастливом и расслабляющем.

Схватив в руки первый попавшийся журнал Menʼs Health, он начинает медленно переворачивать хрустящие страницы, стараясь не смотреть на часы слишком долго. Его правый ботинок кажется ему немного потёртым, отчего Гарри хмурится и наклоняется вниз, стирая основанием запястья невидимые пылинки.

Терпение подходит к концу, складки на лбу становятся более заметными с каждой утекающей минутой. Чёрт. Подушечки пальцев нетерпеливо постукивают по открытому журналу, на лбу пролегает всё больше морщинок.

Закинув ногу на ногу, Гарри нетерпеливо начинает подёргивать ею вверх и вниз, стараясь тем самым успокоить нервы. Он уже готов взорваться, когда громкий стук отдаётся эхом в гостиной, прерывая тем самым поток его мысли. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри делает усилие, чтобы встать, полируя длинными ногами натёртый паркет.

Подойдя ближе, он открывает дверь с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Привет, — говорят они с парнем одновременно.

— Гарри.

— Луи.

— Томмо, — поправляет Луи.

— Томмо? — тут же переспрашивает его Гарри, поднимая бровь.

— Томмо. Да, все зовут меня Томмо.

_Ладно._

— Хорошо, эм, наконец, приятно познакомиться с тобой, Томмо.

— Я опоздал? — спрашивает Луи, скользя голубыми глазами по огромной, тускло освещенной гостиной.

— Хм, всего лишь на час, но, знаешь, — Гарри оглядывается назад, съёживаясь при виде наполовину пустой бутылки вина, которую он неудачно запихнул между диванными подушками. — Я только что закончил собиратся и Зейн сказал, что это в твоем стиле, так что…

— Лиам сказал, что ты, вероятно, скажешь что-то подобное, — закатывая глаза, отвечает Луи, переворачивая кепку Vans козырьком назад.

— Ох, неужели? Ладно, — голос Гарри поднимается на октаву выше, фальшивая улыбка балансирует на устах. — Замечательно.

Неловкая тишина заполняет воздух, Луи переносит свой вес с ноги на ногу, в то время как Гарри тупо смотрит на его узкую грудь.

— Может, пойдем?

Гарри надеялся, что этой фразы будет достаточно, чтобы ослабить напряжение, окружающее их.

— Да, да. Пойдем, — быстро отвечает Луи, поворачиваясь, спрыгивая на булыжную мостовую.

— Да, давай поужинаем. Я очень голоден. _Ведь ты опоздал почти на час_ , — шепчет Гарри себе под нос, закрывая за собой дверь с большей силой, чем было необходимо.

Луи и Гарри идут бок о бок. Ну почти, Луи обгоняет Гарри всего на пару шагов. Сегодняшняя ночь выдалась прекрасной, на улицах, как ни странно, было пустынно, и звёзды, словно под заказ, мерцали светлее обычного. Даже если Гарри был всё ещё немного зол, он был уверен, что всё изменится, как только они поужинают. Он был почти уверен, что они будут смеяться и шутить посреди разговора, возможно даже незаметно соприкоснутся руками под столом. Если повезёт, после он прижмёт Луи к своей машине, скользнет пальцами по его бедрам и отчаянно исследует каждый сантиметр его кожи. Конечно, Луи будет не против. Верно?

— Я слышал, ты недавно переехал в Лондон из Донкастера, — пытается завести разговор Гарри, надеясь избежать неловкости. Он может завести разговор по щелчку пальцев.

— Ага.

_Вау. Луи даже не собирается прилагать усилий._

— Ох. Как давно вы знакомы с Лиамом?

— Со средней школы.

Ладно, ладно. Гарри придётся включить всё своё обаяние, чтобы выудить энтузиазм из Луи.

— Ух ты.

Луи в ответ лишь тихо хмыкает и открывает ворота для Гарри, позволяя ему пройти через них первым.

— Ох, спасибо.

Гарри добавляет _не полный придурок_ , к умственному списку качеств Луи, наряду с ключицами, упругой задницей, всклокоченным загривком и растрепанными волосами.

Резкое различие между Луи и Гарри было неописуемо. В то время как Гарри был одет в чёрный, сшитый на заказ костюм и вычурную белую рубашку, скрытую под пиджаком, Луи выглядел намного скромнее. Чёрная майка, драпированная по всему туловищу, с большими вырезами на рукавах, позволяла Гарри увидеть его нижние ребра и золотистую кожу. Глаза Гарри проскользнули вниз к облегающим чёрным джинсам, и он заметно сглотнул при виде его упругих бедер. Его воображение начинало подкидывать бесконечные варианты того, как Луи доминирует над ним, заключая в удушающий захват очаровательных половинок. Даже в повседневном наряде Луи выглядел лучше, чем Гарри в своей парадной одежде.

— Я знаю Зейна с универа. Мы состояли в одном братстве, — тихо говорит Гарри, отводя взгляд от подтянутого кошачьего тела Луи, и делает несколько шагов вперед, сканируя улицу глазами на наличие новых автомобилей, припаркованных на обочине. — Где твоя машина?

— Прямо здесь, — Луи, поднимает шлем с сиденья мотоцикла, вручая его Гарри. — Вот он.

_Вау. Как он упустил это?_

— О, — расстроено вздыхает Гарри, забирая шлем из нежных пальцев Луи.

— Да ладно, — Луи решительно перекидывает ногу через сиденье, второй опирается о землю и уверенно хватается обеими руками за ручки. Нервы начинают порхать вверх и вниз по позвоночнику Гарри, когда мотоцикл резко оживает с толчка. У Луи в глазах пробегает дьявольский огонёк, а на лице появляется хищная ухмылка. — Держись крепче. Обещаю, что не буду приставать.

Гарри сразу же начинает паниковать, чувствуя, как холодные капельки пота скользят по спине.

— Я не совсем одет… для сорока миль в час…

— Что? — Луи хмурит брови и напрягает голос, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь громкий рёв мотоцикла.

— Я действительно не одет для сорока миль… — громкий голос Гарри резко замолкает, когда двигатель перестает работать. Тяжело дыша через ноздри, он старается вернуть голосу свою обычную гладкость, — в час, — тихо добавляет он.  
Луи в ответ гневно сжимает челюсть, выключает зажигание и резко поворачивается к Гарри.

Гарри нервно смеется.

— Прости. Я просто… знаешь, я не думаю, что даже могу перекинуть ногу, так что… — по-идиотски улыбаясь, добавляет он, демонстративно поднимая ногу вверх так высоко, что чуть не теряет равновесие. Поставив обе ноги на землю, он продолжает улыбаться дальше, чувствуя, как ухмылка грозит разорвать его лицо пополам. — Но я вожу.

С удовольствием передав шлем обратно, он смакует замешательство на лице Луи.

— Мой автомобиль прямо здесь. Он новый, поэтому я очень люблю водить его, — говорит Гарри, показывая рукой на новенький красный Киа Фиат.

Он был маленьким, да, и, может быть, долговязые ноги Гарри не всегда умещались в тесном пространстве, но это было всё, что он мог себе позволить на данный момент и он был его, так что, какая разница? Пока он не отправился в дорожное путешествие, в котором должен будет застрять на долгие часы, ему не о чем беспокоиться.

— Это будет сладкая поездочка, — бормочет Луи, почёсывая голову и прищуривая глаза.

— Спасибо! — Гарри подходит к своей новой машине и залезает внутрь, заставляя Луи сделать то же самое. — Запрыгивай!

С неуверенностью, Луи направляется к пассажирской стороне автомобиля и пытается поместить себя внутрь. Но этого не происходит. Его тело сутулится, плечи напрягаются в жёсткую линию, а колени врезаются в бардачок. Можно только себе представить, каково было Гарри.

Луи изо всех сил пытается усесться поудобнее, но мягкие кожаные сидения стонут в знак протеста при каждом мизерном движении. Гарри с трудом успевает подавить приступ смеха, потому что выражение лица Луи было как у кота, брошенного в ванную, или человека, обнаружившего свою бабушку в чём мать родила.

Этот момент замедляется и растягивается, Гарри смотрит на Луи, приподняв бровь. Наконец, после нескольких секунд тишины, которые обеим кажутся часами, Луи ещё раз ерзает по сиденью, и решительно поворачивается к Гарри.

— Хорошо. Так куда мы поедем? — сжимая руки, спрашивает он.

— Ну, а где ты зарезервировал нам столик? — Гарри смотрит на мерно вздымающуюся грудь Луи, возвращаясь затем к его ошарашенному выражению на лице. Когда он не получает ответа, до него доходит. — Ты ведь ничего не резервировал, верно?

— А должен? — Луи в ответ прищуривает глаза, расширенные зрачки съедают голубую радужку.

— Круто. Без разницы, — резко отвечает Гарри, стараясь держать себя в руках, чувствуя, как пульсация в висках начинает становиться сильнее с каждой разочаровывающей фразой, сказанной Луи.

— Да, круто. Мы можем отправиться куда угодно, мне плевать. Мы можем, э-э, выбирай ты. Мы просто найдём свободный столик и сядем за него, — беспечно добавляет Луи.

Его, казалось, не волнует, что сейчас суббота, и уже почти невозможно получить столик в ресторане без предварительный брони. Идиот. К счастью, у Гарри были достаточно любезные друзья из университета, которые могли что-нибудь придумать для них на случай отчаянной нужды.

— Ладно, хм. Ну, как насчет Café Five? Ты когда-нибудь был там? Мой друг из кулинарной школы, эм… — слова Гарри тут же перебивает звонкая мелодия на мобильном телефоне Луи.

Песня «Анаконда» Ники Минаж громко звучит в тишине машины, разрезая её острее ножа. Рот Гарри от удивления открывается и быстро закрывается, только чтобы проглотить рвущиеся наружу возражения.

Луи, как ни в чём не бывало, смотрит вниз на приглушенный свет в брюках.

— Это мой сотовый телефон.

— Я понял. Ты можешь ответить, если… — улыбка Гарри моментально сходит.

Круто. Он спокоен и у него нет желания протянуть руку и надавать Луи по щекам. Кроме того, это его первое свидание за три года. Три года он убеждал себя, что всё будет хорошо, что всё прекрасно. Он уже забыл о том, что его жених ушёл от него за месяц до свадьбы, и то, что он рыдал в течение нескольких месяцев под песню Celine Dion — My Heart Will Go On, но, чёрт возьми… что за хрень происходит сейчас? Неужели всё повторяется снова?

— Нет, забудь. У меня есть голосовая почта, — кивая, отвечает Луи, сжимая губы вместе, смотря на улицу сквозь лобовое стекло, надеясь избежать пытливого взгляда Гарри.

— Хорошо, да. Мм, так вот. Я говорю, что мой друг из кулинарной школы является на самом деле, хм… _Моя «анаконда» не захочет тебя, если у тебя нет «булок», милашка_ , — заканчивает предложение Ники Минаж за Гарри.

Руки Гарри безвольно падают на колени в поражении, надеясь, что отработанная улыбка на лице не выглядит больше похожей на гримасу.

— Знаешь, что? Давай. Просто ответь на него. Это нормально. Я- я могу подождать.

Луи не колебался ни секунды, выуживая свой звонящий телефон из кармана. Он смотрит сначала на номер звонящего и потом быстро на Гарри, прежде чем ответить на звонок. Гарри сцепляет пальцы вместе, замечая, что голос Луи стал на октаву ниже, в попытке замаскироваться до шепота.

— Эй. Ну, ты же знаешь меня, я всегда занят, — Луи тупо улыбается, жарче прижимая телефон к уху, лениво водя рукой по колену. — Да, хорошо, да. Одиннадцать? Да. Знаешь что? — спрашивает он, кидая быстрый взгляд на Гарри, который обиженно дуется, уставившись на случайную точку в своём поле зрения. — Почему бы нам не сделать это в пол одиннадцатого? Хорошо? Ладно, пока.

Гарри отворачивается в сторону, веселье вперемешку с недоверием искажает его черты лица.

— Прости, это… это мой больной друг, — оправдывается Луи, засовывая телефон в задний карман, хотя по взгляду можно сказать, что его извинения не особо искренние.

— Знаешь, — качает головой Гарри, чувствуя, как гладкие пряди волос падают ему на глаза. — Мы не должны делать этого.

— Правда? — склоняя голову, спрашивает Луи, тут же протягивая руку к дверной ручке. — Ладно.

_Подожди, что? У Гарри занимает одну минуту, чтобы понять, что Луи как бы даже не собирается спорить с ним._

— О боже, ты серьезно? — теперь настаёт очередь Гарри уронить челюсть, поднять брови и возмущённо сморщить нос.

— Ладно, давай будем честными. Ты понял, когда увидел меня, что я тебе не пара, — спокойно отвечает Луи, поднимая бровь и закрывая дверь.

Гарри бросает на него благодарный за то, что он закрыл дверцу, взгляд, учитывая, что из-за холода его соски стали чувствительными, и он не думал, что выпирающие горошины могут заставить его выглядеть так грозно, как ему того хочется. И это напоминает о сложившейся ситуации, отчего Гарри снова хмурится.

— Нет, но наши общие друзья устроили всё это, так что я думаю, что мы обязаны им…

Луи обрывает его прежде, чем он успевает закончить свою мысль, идиот. Наверное, он всё-таки _абсолютный полнейший придурок_. Суждения Гарри бывают ошибочны временами.

— Зачем? Чтобы провести несколько часов за пустой болтовней? В лучшем случае, мы напьёмся и переспим.

_И правда. Выводы Гарри были очень далеки от правильных._

— Какой же ты придурок, — озвучивает Гарри свои мысли вслух, его грудь тяжело вздымается вверх и вниз с каждым резким вздохом.

— Малыш, сегодня вечер субботы. Я просто хочу повеселиться, понимаешь? Я хочу поехать, навестить своего больного друга, а ты можешь пойти и… что ты любишь делать в субботу вечером? Читать? Ты можешь пойти почитать книгу. Ты ведёшь блог?

— Зачем он мне? — нарочно издеваясь над ним, спрашивает Гарри, замедляя голос до глубокой протяжности.

Луи открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз. Наверное, потому, что всё остальное, что грозило покинуть его рот, несомненно, гарантировало довести Гарри до абсолютного бешенства. Ради Луи, он не хотел, чтобы тот видел его с такой стороны. Гарри был очарователен большую часть времени, но когда он был на взводе, он не мог сдержать обидные слова, что извергались из его уст, словно фонтан, даже если это было направлено в сторону тех, кто пытался всего лишь помочь.

— Ладно, знаешь что? — Гарри зло ударяет кулаком по рулю, поворачивая своё тело так, чтобы можно было в полной мере столкнуться с тем пиздецом, что вальяжно сидел перед ним. — Ты хотел убедиться, что этот день не станет самым паршивым в моей жизни? Вот тебе совет: не опаздывай на целый час и не звони своим дружкам в моём присутствии!

— Он болен! — защищаясь, отвечает Луи.

— О, правда? Ты будешь исцелять его своим волшебным пенисом?

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — наконец сдаётся Луи, выпуская болезненный вздох. — Если ты так хочешь поехать на ужин, то поехали.

Он, чёрт возьми, серьёзно? Гарри был в двух секундах от вырывания собственных волос и удушья Луи ими. Господь знает, что они уже достаточно длинные, чтобы можно было обернуть их вокруг изящной шеи Луи.

— Боже мой, нет. Я не собираюсь никуда с тобой ехать, — истерично кричит Гарри, открывая свою пассажирскую дверь с грохотом. Хлопнув ею, в ярости он начинает шагать по гравию, крепко сжимая кулаки, в попытке остановить себя от удара. — Ты с ума сошел? Вылезай из моей машины! Убирайся из моего смарт кара!

Быстрыми шагами он возвращается обратно в свою квартиру, слыша, как хрустит гравий под ногами Луи, когда он, кряхтя, вылезает из машины. Гарри отчаянно прижимает руки к себе, пытаясь согреться в холодной ночи. Несмотря на холодный зимний ветер, тело парня было в огне. Луи взбесил его достаточно, чтобы руки вспотели, а длинные пряди волос прилипали к затылку.

— Я не знаю, о чем думали Зейн и Лиам!

Поскольку Гарри идёт к своей квартире, голос Луи походит на слабый крик.

— Да, я тоже!

Гарри достаёт телефон, чтобы позвонить Зейну, номер которого уже забит в быстром наборе, и прижимает телефон к уху. Как только на том конце линии раздаётся хриплое «Алло», слова вылетают изо рта Гарри со скоростью света.

— Зейн, о мой бог, единственное, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы всё исправить — это пообещать, что мне никогда не придётся увидеть его снова.

Гарри задаётся вопросом, почему Зейн и Лиам решили, что их с Луи брак будет заключён на небесах, учитывая, что они являются полными противоположностями друг друга. Во всяком случае, их брак скорее был бы заключён в аду.

Вдалеке ревёт мотоцикл Луи, визжа шинами в тишине ночи. Пусть идет нахуй, правда. Гарри наконец добирается до двери своей квартиры, пытаясь вынуть ключи из кармана, так как другая рука занята телефоном. Он поворачивает ключ и прижимается своим солидным весом к двери, пытаясь тем самым её открыть. С Зейном, болтающим ему в ухо, Гарри внезапно ощущает волну тепла, ударяющую ему в грудь, Гарри чувствует себя немного лучше, смотря на квартиру, приветствующую его своим уютом.

Зейн предупреждал его заранее. Он специально сказал ему, чтобы Гарри не возлагал на это свидание больших надежд, иначе сейчас он был бы слишком огорчённым. И всё-таки Гарри его не послушал. Он был так молод, так глуп.

Он никогда не простит себя за то, что по-идиотски строил планы, пытаясь представить, как они с Луи поцелуются.

Нет, Гарри не оглядывается, _не оглядывается_ , совершенно.

***

Длинные столы накрыты скатертями кремового и золотого оттенков. Благодаря Гарри, каждый стол был украшен красивыми съедобными украшениями и пятью блюдами, от которых даже самые привередливые люди облизывали свои пальчики. Зейн и Лиам справляли свадьбу в огромном обеденном зале, в окружении друзей и семьи, присоединившихся к ним для торжества любви.

Дрожащий голос Гарри был слышен через микрофон. Тост шафера обещал быть наполнен заиканием и слезами до самых краёв.

— Действительно, ты самый важный человек в моей жизни… ты — брат, которого у меня никогда не было. И я очень люблю тебя, и я так благодарен вам с Лиамом… — громкий, веселый смех Лиама останавливает Гарри от нытья на последнем слове. Речь не была даже наполовину сказана, но, всё-таки. Зейн толкает его в бок, чтобы тот замолчал, но Лиам делает вид, что ничего не чувствует, указывая пальцем на что-то в конце зала, грубо перебивая грандиозную речь Гарри.

— Смотри на Томмо! За его спину!

Гарри смотрит в направлении, которое указал Лиам до тех пор, пока его глаза не встречаются с кровавым зрелищем. Там, на фоне стены, стоял Луи, прижатый к другому парню, насилуя его лицо и лапая потное тело на глазах всей публики. Это было неряшливо, отвратительно и неэтично. Боже, они испортили тост шафера ради этого позорища! Гарри издает звук отвращения, когда руки парня тянутся вниз, чтобы схватить Луи за задницу, сжимая плоть мясистыми ладонями.

Луи замечает отсутствие всхлипываний Гарри и оборачивается с невозмутимой, растягивающей щёки улыбкой. Его рот был красным и выглядел до смешного непристойно, подол рубашки был выправлен из брюк, а волосы торчали в разные стороны. Гарри не знал, кто выглядел хуже, Луи с засосами, украшающими всю шею или он сам с выражением стыда на лице. Медленно, люди вокруг них начинают громко хлопать в ладоши, отчего самодовольная улыбка на лице Луи стала только ярче. И кто-то рядом даже выкрикнул: — Покажи ему, Томлинсон!

— Да! — подобно чемпиону Луи поднял обе руки в воздух и победоносно потряс кулаками.

— В любом случае, — Гарри пытается привлечь внимание обратно на себя, на того, кто был гораздо важнее и значимее сегодня вечером. Очевидно. — Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что невероятно рад за тебя…

Через секунду тело Луи врезается в Гарри, а рука тянется в попытке украсть микрофон. — Я люблю тебя! Зейн-

— Луи, это моя очередь! — кричит Гарри, отталкивая липкое тело Луи в сторону, прижимая одну ладонь к лицу, в то время как Луи лижет её в ответ. — Моя очередь! Ты уже сказал свою речь!

***

Все мужчины были выстроены в линию, влажная, зелёная трава ярко выделялась под их чёрными, начищенными до блеска ботинками. Все были одеты просто. Чёрные костюмы, белые рубашки с воротниками, украшенные красными пионами, прикрепленными к лацканам. Фотограф был готов вот-вот сделать фото, но вдруг резко нахмурил брови и направился к ним.

— Вы шафер? — спрашивает он, указывая на Гарри, который тут же кивает ему в ответ.

— Да?

— Мы можем поменять вас местами? Мне нужно чтобы вы стояли рядом с женихом. Желательно с Зейном.

— Ладно, — соглашается Гарри, наскоро меняясь местами с Найлом, занимая своё место между Зейном и Луи.

_И. Блять. Конечно._

— Опять ты, — издаёт Стайлс нервный смешок, сглатывая комок, что образовывается в горле от непосредственной близости Луи.

Гарри дал себе слово избегать этого хама любой ценой, ещё в тот роковой вечер, когда они встретились. Но чем больше Гарри отталкивал Луи, тем больше Томлинсон подбирался ближе, всегда со своим щенячьим взглядом и ложной невинностью. Луи был везде. Он был в жизни Лиама и Зейна, затрагивая также каждый аспект жизни Гарри, подлец, Гарри не помнил, чтобы Луи когда-нибудь спрашивал его разрешения. Он был рядом, когда они устраивали ночь недельного киномарафона у Лиама, он был рядом, когда Зейн сломал лодыжку и был срочно доставлен в больницу, он был рядом, когда они испугали ничего не подозревающего Гарри в его собственной квартире, устроив вечеринку-сюрприз по случаю его дня рождения.

Гарри не помнил, как и когда это случилось, но Луи был везде. Раньше это всегда были Лиам, Зейн и их друг Гарри. Потом постепенно это всё переросло в Лиама, Зейна и их общих друзей Гарри и Луи. И по какой-то странной причине, которую Гарри не мог понять и по сей день, Лиам и Зейн поймали Гарри и Луи в их собственный пузырь. Он начал верить, что друзья подтолкнули их навстречу друг другу, просто чтобы вызвать какую-нибудь реакцию Гарри, и, чёрт возьми, это срабатывало бесчисленное количество раз. Постепенно это стало привычно, комфортно, и Гарри не помнил… не мог точно определить день, когда он перестал возражать, чтобы Луи находился близко к нему, когда тот садился рядом и закидывал руки ему на бедра без чувства личного пространства. Луи всегда был рядом, и, хорошо, Гарри… он привык к этому. Она чувствовал себя… надёжно. В безопасности.

Неожиданно он качнулся вперёд, когда почувствовал, что Луи сжал рукой его задницу, тихо хихикая над своей удавшейся шалостью.

И правда, он забыл, что Луи был откровенным придурком, который не знал границ. И что ему приходится терпеть этого маленького мудака.

— Не трогай меня! Я знал, что ты так сделаешь! Не трогай меня! — кричит Гарри, непрерывно пихая Луи подальше от себя, в то время как у глаз Луи образуется всё больше морщинок, с каждым хриплым смешком, что Гарри выбивает из его груди.

Парни вокруг них начинают смеяться, Найл выделяется, так как складывается пополам в приступе неконтролируемого хохота.

— Не поощряйте его, — недовольно бурчит Гарри, поправляя брюки так, как им и надлежит быть.

Он кротко улыбается оператору, который был слишком занят тем, что смотрел на точку позади него. Гарри уже собрался спросить, на что он смотрит, пока не почувствовал, как любопытная рука Луи снова ущипнула его за зад. Он должен был знать, что не следовало расслабляться. Честно говоря, Луи был маленьким ребенком.

Быстро отбежав вперёд и обернувшись, с большей силой, чем предполагалось, Гарри ударил мерзавца в грудь.

— Остановись! Остановись, ради бога! Прекрати это! Извините, я не могу стоять рядом с ним.

Снова поменявшись местами с Найлом, Гарри мельком видит, как Лиам хлопает Луи по ладони.

_Луи влияет на Лиама, прекрасно._

Томлинсон оглядывается и улыбается так, что внутренности Гарри буквально переворачиваются. Он подмигивает, и Гарри закусывает щеку изнутри, чувстуя, как в ушах стоит смех их друзей.

И если Гарри убедил себя, что его щёки горят лишь только от унижения, и нет для того никаких других причин, значит так оно и было.

***

— Эй, ребята, мы здесь на праздничной вечеринке. Гарри, Ник, как вы? — спрашивает Лиам, поднимая камеру выше, чтобы было лучше видно, как Гарри устанавливает звезду на верхушку ёлки.

Как только он наконец спускается вниз на слегка нетвёрдых ногах, Ник предлагает ему хрустальный бокал Мерло, который Гарри принимает с благодарностью. Ему нужен весь алкоголь, который он сможет достать сегодня вечером.

— Как проходит ваше первое свидание, парни?

Гарри криво улыбается в ответ, пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой, вынуждая тем самым Лиама идти в другую сторону. В конце комнаты Луи приглушенным тоном говорит с высоким официантом в откровенном костюме, по ноге которого, вплоть до внутренней части бедра, спокойно гуляют его кончики пальцев. В определённом смысле, Лиам понимает желание Луи коснуться бицепса официанта и его сильного, мускулистого бедра. Он одет в обтягивающие чёрные брюки, красный галстук-бабочку, обернутый вокруг его шеи, и оленьи рога с колокольчиками, которые позвякивают всякий раз, когда он сильно резко голову. Ну и также тот факт, что он был без рубашки… загорелая кожа светилась золотистыми оттенками, что источали рождественские огни. Так что.

— Ээ, чувак, у него есть работа, которую он должен выполнять.

Луи смотрит на него растерянно, прищурив глаза, но как только он замечает камеру, тут же протягивает руку к ней.

— Эй. Дай мне камеру.

На какое-то время кадр становится немного размытым, но так всегда бывает, когда Луи вырывает камеру из чрезмерно заботливых рук Лиама. Вскоре изображение проясняется и фокусируется на Лиаме, который жестом приглашает следовать за ним, чтобы снять Зейна.

— Давай, булочка в духовке. Теперь твой звёздный час, — радостно улыбается Лиам, показывая два больших пальца вверх в камеру и Луи.

Когда они подходят к Зейну, он как раз заканчивает разговор с другими гостями. Он мельком видит Лиама периферийным зрением и сразу же извиняется. Улыбаясь, Зейн кладёт руку на его талию, и лицо Лиама начинает светиться подобно солнцу. Спустя несколько мгновений глупого созерцания друг на друга, когда они, вероятно, погрузились в транс, Луи нетерпеливо кашляет в кулак, пытаясь тем самым привлечь их внимание. Это смешно, то, насколько они поражены друг другом.

Лиам краснеет, оборачивается, чтобы достать папку из вороха других листов и бумаг. На лицевой стороне написано _«Документы на усыновление»_. Ах.

— Так, так, так. Разве ты не хочешь посмотреть что там? — воркует Луи за камерой.

Лиам раскрывает папку, демонстрируя всем фотографию новорождённого малыша, завернутого в розовое одеяльце.

— Моя дочь, — восторженно шепчет Зейн, быстро опуская голову, касаясь фотографии кончиками пальцев, с трепетом перехватывая взгляд Лиама. Он выглядит так, будто находится в паре секунд от того, чтобы рассмеяться или удариться в слёзы. Может, оба варианта.

— Недолго осталось.

Даже не поднимая головы, Лиам слышит улыбку в голосе Луи.

Луи оставляет Лиама и Зейна наедине с детской фотографией и направляется к несчастно выглядящему Гарри, который стоит рядом со своим краткосрочным парнем Ником Гримшоу. Ну, однодневным парнем, если быть точным. Луи не собирается позволить Гарри уйти сегодня без его фирменных подколов. Особенно не в день рождения Луи. Он приближается к ним с самым серьезным видом, на какой он только способен в свои двадцать три года, надеясь сделать жизнь Гарри несчастней в сотни раз.

Гарри выдыхает сквозь покусанные губы, судя по всему, уже устав постоянно нервничать.

— Эй, Гарри! Что это? — спрашивает Луи в камеру, показывая рукой на омелу, висящую на потолке.

Гарри гримасничает, пытаясь мимикой показать что-то между «почему ты говоришь это мне» и «отвали». Это только побуждает Луи улыбнуться шире, упорно продолжая трясти омелу перед их лицами.

— Да ладно, просто небольшой рождественский поцелуй. Сделайте это.

Ник наклоняется вперёд, и Гарри натянуто улыбаясь, отклоняется немного назад. Он отворачивается от Ника, поджимая губы в последний момент, поэтому Ник промахивается мимо рта и вместо этого целует за ухом.

— Здорово, ура! Счастливых праздников, — натянуто улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, поднимая свой бокал вина вверх, и осушает его в один присест, тихо добавляя «Я ненавижу тебя».

Это был подходящий момент, чтобы поиздеваться над парнем с зелёными прищуренными глазами, уголки рта Луи изгибаются в знающей ухмылке.

_Счастливого ужасного Рождества, Лу_  — пишет ему Гарри после с эмоджи-какашкой.

Не проходит и минуты, как телефон Луи снова вибрирует, и он улыбается, читая слова на маленьком экране.

_P. S. С днём рождения, грязное животное. x_


End file.
